A Weekend Out
by Priscilla-Chan86
Summary: Alrighty peeps! I have enough people asking me to update and continue the story, so here ya'll go! This time, they're not just hanging out for a night, but the whole weekend! Will Vegeta and Bulma's true feelings show through to one another? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ or the lyrics to "Black" by Pearl Jam (it's a darn good song though!) **

**P.S. I realize I have a tendency of inserting song lyrics into my stories: I think they give the reader more of an idea of what the character(s) is/are going through. Eh heh... XD**

_Ah HA! I'm back! You all requested for a sequel, and so that's what you're going to get!_

**Vegetafanfic1:** Thanks so much for your review! I'm very pleased to hear you and your sis enjoyed it!

**Trunksmybaby:** Hello there! I am thrilled as well that you enjoyed my fanfic (as well as the others!) too and took the time out also to review and send me comments. Let's hope you like this one too!

**To everyone else:** Here you go everyone! Sit back, grab some popcorn and relax. It's time for a new adventure with our favorite couples! (gleams) Toodles!

* * *

_(1 week later...)_

The store was dark aside from the florescent lighting,and neon signs were strewn up among the hanging advertisements and sales signs, all which were lined up on the concrete walls. Scanning around from stereo system to stereo system for his vehicle, the young man eyed each price carefully as well as the accessoriesthat came witheach: he did not like being ripped of his money. Squatting downto lower shelf, he examined a new product by Sony, resulting in dissatisfaction yet again. Standing up, he shook his head to himself. Nothing seemed good enough to satisfy him. At least nothing superficial. Running a hand through his tall, deep brownhair that defied gravity, he lifted his chin high and headed out the store. Even without thanking the the customer assistant for his time! Hopping into his SUV and starting the engine, he sat for a second, thinking to himself about what happened one week ago. That night when him and his buddies ran into three beautiful girls. They had enjoyed a great time together, but hell, he'd never admit it. He thought about the ceruean-haired girl, and how she always bothered him, but made him excited at the same time. Even his exes didn't stir up such emotion in him before; they were all too much of skanks for him to deal with. Smirking, he livened up the engine, and headed on home. As he drove along, the city's afternoon sun bounced off of his vehicle's mirrors and windows, casting bright glares into hiseyes. Squinting and reaching for his sunglasses, which hung from his shirt's collar, the arrogant boy continued driving.

_Hey...oooh.  
Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay  
__Were laid spread out before me as her body once did  
All five horizons revolved around her soul  
As the earth to the sun  
Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn  
Ooh, and all I taught her was everything  
Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore  
And now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds  
Of what was everything?  
Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything..._

After about 15 minutes, he pulled into the parking lot of a local deli, one that was situated close to his home. He needed something to pass him over from lunch to dinner-- Why not something healthy from a food stophe loved duringhis childhood? The owner had passed away recently, his middle-aged son taking over. Walking into the store, the stunning and gorgeous man of 23 walked over to the cashier and ordered the Yoshimata Special, with a side of spring rolls and a large bottle of iced tea to go. The hot tea would have to wait for later... Heading back to his vehicle, he got in and drove to a secretivespot near his neighborhood's park and recreational area. Observing the children as he walked by made him grimace in the face. They irritated him for some reason unknown, so he picked up his pace. Resting under one of the trees, he sat down and took in the view where the city and the countryside met. It didn't bother him inside that he lived alone. What did bother him, though,was that he had always been alone. Never, ever had his family been there for him, if they weren't dead already. Living that way after quite some time, one got used to it. But his stubborn self felt more lonely than ever; he wasn't sure, but he thought he knew why. _'It's that damn onna,'_ he thought to himself. Finishing his meal, he just sat there in the quietness of the park's edge. It's strange what another living being (or beings) can do to another...

_I take a walk outside  
I'm surrounded by some kids at play  
I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear?  
Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head  
I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning  
How quick the sun can, drop away  
And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass  
Of what was everything ...  
__All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything.  
All the love gone bad turned my world to black  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll ever be...yeah..._

Gathering his trash, Vegeta rose to standing position and began to walk to the closest trash can. Anger and sadness rose up inside of his soul as he began throwing his trash into the reciprocal, each piece being thrusted in more violently and carelessly then the last. Realizing how he was acting, he glanced up and eyed the children, all who were eyeing him nervously. Sneering, he started quickly walking to his SUV, away from the children as well as his place for peace.

_Uh huh...uh huh...ooh.  
I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,  
I know you'll be a star  
In somebody else's sky, but why  
Why, why can't it be, why can't it be mine?..._

He rushed into his car, slamming the door behind him. He trembled as he realized the view he saw: Tokyo. And he saw her large estate, from a mile away at that. His anger subsided a small bit, calming him down. Just the thought of her cheered him up. He missed her so much, and it had only been a week.Yet that rediculously love-struck Kakarott wasn't going to pry it out of him, at least he hoped not! It's amazing what that "idiot" is capable of. He stared into the distance, his eyes glazing over as he stared with comfort at her home.

Then suddenly...

"JUMP!...BOUNCE!...DOWN!...UP!"

His cell phone started going off! His System of a Down ringtone was more like an alarm to him than a ringtone, but he really could care less... it was a good song!

He looked at the caller ID, and grumbled as he saw one of his best friends in the photo: Tall, wild, and out-of-placed spiked hair took up most of the photo as Goku gave a piece sign with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Kakarott, what do you want?"

"Hey Vegeta! Now listen, before you say anything--"

"What is it!"

"Are you available Friday night?"

"Are you asking me out!"

"Well, you see--"

"BAKA OMAE DESU!"

"Vegeta!... that hurt!" Hearing Vegeta grumbling, he continued. "Well, you see, ChiChi called me! Can you believe it?"

"Unfortunately, I can."

"Well, she wanted to get her friends, you, me, and Krillin back together for another night of hanging out!"

"You want ME to hang out with those girly girls and that--"

"Oh, pleaseee Vegeeettaaaaa! Please! Vegetaaaa--"

"FINE! Just quit your whining!"

"...Vegeta?"

"What is it now?" he replied in annoyance.

"Are you available for the weekend?"

(There was silence.)

"Vege--"

"Why?"

"Uhh..." Goku started getting nervous. Even though he was used to veggie-head's temper, it still shook him at times. "Well, they're-kinda-going-away-to-her-aunt's-lakehouse-for-the-weekend-and-wanted-us-to-come," Goku finished in a speedy manner.

"NANI? Are you serious!" Vegeta fell backwards after hearing Goku's explanation.

"Well?... You there Vegeta? Hello?"

(A bit more silence.)

"Uh.. You still--"

"I'll think about it."

"Great! I'll tell ChiChi! Be over here at 7, that's in themorning, not the evening,on Friday!"

"Hey! I never said I'd g--" The phone was disconnected. Goku had hung up on him! _'Why that little...!"_ Vegeta, still astonished and boiling, pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

**_(Friday morning... Goku's house...6:50 a.m.)_**

"Hey Goku! You sure Vegeta's coming?"

"Of course! He wouldn't pass up a chance to see Bulma again! He totally has the hots for--"

"I dare you to finish your statement, you low-down, schemeing, son-of-a---"

"VEGETA! You made it!" Goku ran over and squeezed the man with the flaming hair tightly. Eyes wide-opened in shock, Vegeta slowly moved his gaze from straight ahead to Goku's head, who he eyed with that "look." Krillin backed away as Goku let go, gulping anxiously.

"I see you're packed too! Awesome! Let's head over now," Goku proclaimed as he grabbed his bags and rushed out the doors toward his small, blue with orange decoration, Ford pick-up.

Krillin chuckled a little, receiving a glare from Vegeta as they both turned to join Goku.

Then off they were! Thesky wasgrowing more and more brighteras they approached ChiChi's neighborhood.

**_(At ChiChi's...)_**

"Ok girls? Everything is completely packed on my bepart. You two good to go?"

Both 18 and Bulma nodded excitedly as the piled their bags near the front door. Suddenly, they heard some crunching and brakes hissing outside.

"They're here!"

"Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami!"

"Would you calm down!"

"Sorry! I just can't believe we're gonna see them again! I've thought about that man everyday for the past--"

_(the door opens)_

"HEY GUYS!"

* * *

**He he he! **

**Hey everyone! PriscillaChan here! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I know the story started off a little sad, with Vegeta feeling lonely and all. But no to worry! Things are about to cheer up for everyone, so keep on the look out for more updates! Until we meet again,**

**PriscillaChan. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (cough cough) Ya'll know the drill. XD**

_To all of my readers and reviewers: I FEEL LOVED! (hugs everyone) Muahahah! Onto the next chapter!

* * *

_

**_Last time... on "A Weekend Out":_**

**_"Would you calm down!"_**

**_"Sorry! I just can't believe we're gonna see them again! I've thought about that man everyday for the past--"_**

**_(the door opens)_**

**_"HEY GUYS!"

* * *

_**

"Hey girls! We're ready to rock and roll and get on the road!" Goku replied ecstatically. The guys stood in ChiChi's doorway, all dressed and ready to go.

"Yeah! Hey 18... You look..." Krillin said as he eyed her hiking outfit: regular fit capris, a tank top, hiking boots and socks, her hair pulled under a bandanna; even with not being made up, she still looked stunning to him. He bashfully turned his head the other way, as she smiled at him, knowing what he meant.

"Thank you!" And she gave him a peck on the cheek. Krillin's eyes popped open as he fell backwards in surprise.

"Hey Veggie-chan!"

"Onna.. don't call me that!"

Bulma laughed lightly as she frowned some on the inside. Why did he always have to be rude when exchanging hellos?

The girl's picked up their luggage as they all followed Goku back to his truck. Throwing their baggage into the bed, the three guys strapped all of it down, while the girls made their way over to 18's small, off-the-road SUV.

'She drives an SUV?' Krillin thought to himself. Thinking it over again, he realized that she did sort of seem a little tougher than most girls. He found it sexy! XD

And off they go!

* * *

_(1/2 hour later...)_

The guys have some rock music playing as Goku's truck climbs the cliffs of the mountains, following right behind 18.

"Guys... did ChiChi say exactly where her aunt's lakehouse was located?" Krillin piped in.

Come to think of it, she hadn't! All of the guys suddenly grew a little anxious, which then turned to excitement as they realized they were going on a REAL adventure, but to where?

"Uh... I'll call the grouch of the group. I'm sure she would know," Vegeta insisted.

Picking up his cell, he dialed Bulma's number. The consistent ringing started getting on his nerves...

* * *

_(In 18's SUV...)_

The girls were laughing and having a good time listening to Sheryl Crow and Alanis Morissette. It turns out they've also been talking about the guys quite sometime too.

"No seriously! His bald head is so cute! It fun to rub your hand over it! Like in that Bugs Bunny cartoon with Elmer Fudd--"

"Oh my gosh, 18! You know... you've fallen head over heals for that dotted shrimp, haven't you?"

18 blushed and finally admitted, while keeping her eyes on the road and all around her, "Well... yeah. I can't help it. He's different from everyone else! He's sweet, kinda, cute, and--"

"And short!"

"Leave him alone! If I wasn't driving this vehicle right now, I'd--"

Bulma's cell phone ringing interrupted 18's comment.

"I'm always interrupted," she mumbled to herself.

"Hello?" Bulma asked to who was on the other end.

"Woman? I need--"

"Veggie-Chan!" Bulma squealed quite loud. The girls looked over to her and then at each other out of shock. _HE_ was calling _HER_?

"Woman! I told you not to call me that!" He could hear giggling from the otherson the other end of the line. His buddies were struggling to keep their laughing under control, as Vegeta' face began to grow more and more red.

"Aw, calm down, Mr. Grumpy Troll! Now, what is it you would like to ask?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING? _That_ is what I'd like to ask."

"Itai! ...Why, her aunt's lakehouse is situated near Mt. Fuji! Sorry we forgot to mention that," Bulma responded, rubbing her ears after the loudness she just experienced.

"Alright. That's all. Ja ne."

Bulma stared at her phone as he hung up on her. "He hung up on me!" Putting her cell away, she and the girls continued gossiping and listening to music as 18 continued driving.

* * *

_(Back in the blue truck...)_

"So... where are we going, Vegeta?"

"The lakehouse is right near Mt. Fuji. At least that's what I was told."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Iie..."

"Whoa ho! This is gonna be awesome! We can jet ski, play volleyball, cook around a bon fire, go hik--"

"KRILLIN!"

"Ah gah!" He fell off his seat!. "Sheesh.. gomen..."

_(Some time passes in silence)_

"So... Vegeta?"

"Nani desu ka?"

"You like Bulma?"

Vegeta just glared at Goku as Goku kept his eyes on the road, darting back to see Vegeta every now and then. He smirked to himself. Heehee!

"Well, do ya?"

"No."

"Sure ya do!"

"No, I don't."

"I bet if we showed you a photo of her right now, you'd get a little haywire, eh?"

"You're really starting to irritate me, Kakarott."

"Show him the photo, Krillin!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta started freaking out as Krillin shook as he nervously pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open, went to "Graphics"... then went to "My Album"...

"HEY!" Vegeta had snatched the phone from the bald one and threw it in the trunk. "Whatcha do that for?"

"I don't want to see that photo!"

"And why is that?" Goku questioned innocently.

_'Ah! He's doing it again! He's prying into my thoughts!'_ Vegeta thought to himself frantically.

"You like her."

"No, I don't!"

"Well, you must love her mother's brother's niece then, eh?"

A little shooken up after almost being exposed and humiliated, and not thinking clearly, Vegeta replied with a "Sure. I could never like that woman, though."

"Alright then, Vegeta! Now we have to get you to tell her as well how you feel!"

"She already knows, baka-yarou."

"She does? And you never told us about it?" Krillin asked, astonished, but laughing on the inside.

"What the hell are you two talking about! Of course she knows! Isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently so," Goku replied, grinning to himself. Krillin started cracking up and turned to look out the window, avoiding Vegeta's glare.

Confused as he was, Vegeta just slumped back into his seat, trying to figure out what they were getting at. Then it hit him!

_'Oh crap!'_ he thought to himself.

His secret was out!

* * *

As the group of friends continuedto drive on, the sun outside was setting. The sky filled with strokes of pinks, oranges, purples, and blues. A flock of birds flew off into the distance, overtop of the hills,catching the gaze of a few of the passengers. Awhile later, the sky had turned completely midnight blue, and the stars came twinkling out of their hiding spaces in the galaxy. Still, a long drive was layed ahead of them. They should reach the lakehouse by early morning, all the while they would switch off drivers. What few street lamps there were reflected off of the trucks as they continued driving into the night.

What is to come for the weekend? You'll just have to wait and find out!

* * *

**Thanks EVERYONE for reading, yet again. XD Please review and send me suggestions. I have an idea of how I want their weekend to go, but I still want suggestions!**

**Night everyone!**

Priscilla-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (falls backwards and hold up mercy sign) And I don't own any of Jimmy Buffett's music/lyrics. **

**Vegetafanfic1:** _Heehee hee hee! I like your suggestions. Quite relevent to Krillin's suggestions... Let's see what happens!_

* * *

Last time we met with our friends, they weredisembarking and traveling down mountains, along routes, on interstates, and through the woods. Morning was about to break as Bulma continued driving 18's small SUV down a dirt road. The other two girls already had had their turn to drive, and were now in a deep slumber, drool seeping out of their mouthes as they sprawled out in their seats in akward positions. Glancing behind her, she saw that Krillin was having his turn to drive as well. Looking again at the road, Bulma noticed a fork in the red dirt road, yet no signs pointed to which way MT. Fuji and its surrounding areas were. Coming to a stop, Bulma grabbed the map, which lay in ChiChi's lap in the pasenger sleep, and softly took the paper from her friend, trying not to wake her. After examining it for some time, she decided the correct route to take was to the right. She wasn't _POSITIVELY_ sure; unfortunately, geography wasn't one of the classes she did better in school-- she was all about the science and math. Krillin was sitting and waiting patiently as he gazed at the brake lights in front of him. Glancing around him, he noticed that the other two guys were dead asleep beside him. Noticing saliva seeping out of Goku's open mouth, and Vegeta twitching in his sleep, he chuckled lightly to himself at the sight. It was a comedic sight for sore eyes after seeing nothing but countryside and dirt road around him, aside from 18's truck. Noticing Bulma stepping off the brakes, he did as well, and continued following her into the early morning.

_(2 hours later)_

Bulma was still wired and driving as she turned on some soft music. She didn't want to wake her friends-- After all, Chichi and 18 were ones you DID NOT want to wake-up from their sleep. ChiChi might remind you slightly of an angry King Kong, screeching and banging at whatever gets in her way, while 18 would remind you of a crazed Godzilla... not pretty.

_"Disembarking at Duvalier Airport  
Seeking transportation to town  
As the purple ink dried on his passport  
He could still feel the eyes look around"_

"African Friend" by Jimmy Buffett came on the radio, which suddenly made her feel at ease and laid-back. She had been nervous taking the right path at the fork, even though her calculation of the map suited her.

_"Messieur ou y est casino?  
Spoke to the cabbie and smiled  
Driver replied 'vieux ou noveaux.'  
As he motioned the dark man inside"_

She smiled to herself as she lsitened to the story Buffett was singing of. She had taken a little bit of French in high school, so she could catch some of what was said in French. And she loved the Carribean sounds...very soothing...

_"Business in Aruba concluded  
He now had a little money to spend  
That's how I came to meet my African friend"_

Now, she grinned to herself as she realized how the meeting in the song was of coincidence, just like how her andthe girls met the guys in the club.

_"We were rolling the bones several hours  
Conversing as most gamblers do  
We were calling on all of our powers  
Hopin' to see the night through_

_But not approving at all of our winnings  
Pit boss he tugged at his sleeve  
Through the whole thing my new friend was grinning  
When he motioned it's time we should leave._

_With our night at the tables behind us  
We were ready just to do it again  
That's when I came to know my African friend_

_But I woke up on the steps of a whorehouse  
Soldier told me I'd better leave  
As I stumbled to find me a taxi  
I saw a note pinned to my sleeve._

_It was a pleasure and a hell of an evenin'  
Truly was our night to win.  
But the authorities insist on my leaving  
Take care my American friend."_

Bulma started chuckling to herself, then tears came into her eyes. She always got emotional over songs, even happy ones. _'This songreminds meof the rest of the group!'_ She thought to herself. Glancing over at her girl friends, she smiled to herself, as she continued driving.

_"With my weekend at Haiti concluded  
I now had a little money to spend  
That's when I came to meet my African friend  
That's how I came to know another good friend"_

The song concluded as she started to think about how their weekend was going to go. _'Hmm... I wonder what the group wants to do. I'd really like to go hiking!'_

_(In Goku's truck...)_

Krillin had been driving as well for some hours, yet something was starting to bother him. From what he'd seen on travel channels, they didn't appear to be anywhere near Mt. Fuji. As he glanced around, he noticed the scenery slightly changing. Since he wasn't able to call Bulma, because he didn't have her number, he tried convincing himself to wake Vegeta up.

"Oh boy.." he said quietly to himself, as he braced himself. Shivering a bit due to increased anxiety, Krillin stuttered in a whisper Vegeta's name. No response. He tried again, a little louder this time. Vegeta twitched! He was getting there! Then suddenly, Krillin called his name out loud, startling Vegeta awake instantly. A little confused and alarmed, Vegeta glanced around the van like a mad dog. Krillin kept glancing over at him, afraid to admit he was the one who woke him up, when Vegeta rested a cold glare on his friend's face.

"Did you wake me?" Vegeta asked, growling.

"(Gulp!) Uh... yeah.. I nee--need--needed to know if you could call Bulma."

"Why?" He was still a little ticked off.

"Uh... ano... Call me crazy, but I don't think we're anywhere near the Mt. Fuji area. The scenery doesn't match what I've seen in photos and on video."

Vegeta glanced outside to try and understand what Krillin was explaining to him. The short one was right... they weren't. Vegeta had visited Mt. Fuji once in his childhood, and where they were didn't match any of his recollecting memories. Nodding to Krillin, he dialed Bulma's number.

After a few rings, she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"ONNA! Where are we?" Vegeta questioned angrily.

"Uh.. I think we're getting there!" Bulma was unsure of herself, but afraid to let it show. "Hold on..."

She woke up Chichi, who had dried saliva stuck to the side of her mouth. Eww...

"Huh? Wha'?"

"Hey Chi? Uh... aren't we going in the right direct--"

"BULMA! Watch out!"

Screams were heard from 18's vehicle as Bulma accidently drove off the rode and into a ditch. Screeching to a halt behind her, Krillin jumped out of the truck with Vegeta, as well as the newly woken-up Goku. Running over to the SUV, the guys were frantically praying the girls were alright. Thrusting open the doors, the saw the air bags were working in fine condition! Dust was everywhere as the boys struggled to free the girls of their prison. 18 started screaming as she realized they had been in an accident. Krillin eventually calmed her down though. Once everyone was safe outside, they all examined the SUV. Trying to restart the engine, but with no prevail, 18 climbed back out onto the ground as she realized her SUV was busted. Goku pleasently informed her that he had a few ropes and hooks in his bed.

"Thank Kami!"

They all went to hooking up and pulling the SUV out of the ditch, Goku at the wheel oh his truck. Once everything was all well and done, the girls piled into the two front seats next to Goku, squishing each other as they squeezed in. Vegeta and Krillin volunteered to sit in the bed with the stuff. They were on the road again.

_(1 hour later...)_

Something was wrong. Goku had been able to maintain 55 miles per hour on the dirt road, but for some reason, the truck was slowing down. "Uh oh..." Glancing at the alert area near the gas measuring dial, speed odometer, etc., he noticed the gas light was on, and that his truck was on empty. How could he not have realized it? The truck started going about 15 mph as Goku decided to pull of on the side of the road. Angry that he had missed all of the restaraunt and gas station exits, he went to the guys in the back of the truck.

"We have any more gasoline gallons back there?"

"No. Dude, don't you recall that we used the last one during the night? Are we out already?" Krillin asked worriedly.

"Ano..." Sweatdrops began to form on Goku's head.

"You idiot! We're stuck here now because you didn't acknowledge we were low on gas!"

"Vegeta! Yelling isn't going to get you anywhere," 18 commented calmly and wiselyas she stepped out of the truck. ChiChi and Bulma eyed each other confused. _'It wouldn't?_' XD

"Kami..." They all sat down on the edge of the bed, which was now down, and began pondering what they should do. They were quite away from any gas stations or shopping centers. They had to walk the rest of the way, they all decided. Mumbling and grumbling arose from the group as they started unloading the baggage from the bed.

The hiking "adventure" had begun!

* * *

**Muahaha! Let's see how tough they all think they are, eh? Aw shucks.. I can't let anything TOO bad happen to them, right? Well anyways, R&R peeps! Hope you enjoyed it! XD**

**PriscillaChan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (Please refer to the past 3 chapter disclaimers! )

* * *

**

_Chapter 4:_

Their hiking adventure was getting under way as they started walking alongside the road. Glancing back behind them, Bulma noticed how theirautomotives kept getting smaller as they kept walking. Even though they were all together, she felt so alone. They were in an unknown territory, with nothing but-- wait! they had their cell phones! All excited, she asked them to halt as she grabbed her cell. The others caught on and pulled their's out as well.

"No Service" was all they saw on the small screens.

Newly feeling down in the dumps all over again, they continued marching along the what was now a paved highway route. Although secluded, they all felt somewhat nervous about getting too close to the road, so they beared further onto the soil. A few hours later, it was about noon, the sun wasat its beginning peak. Being the smart group of lads and lasses they were, the followed Chichi into the shade of the trees, each resting on a few fallen logs.

"How could this've happen?" Krillin questioned to no one specific.

"I think we should just have waited inside of Goku's truck with the air condition. Then we could've hitch-hiked up to some nearby shopping shopping center." Everyone looked over at 18 as she glared at them back? "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us your idea before?" Bulma asked angrily.

"I didn't think of it before until about 1 hour ago. It was too late by then."

"Whatever..." Bulma finished off.

Vegeta was starting to get angry. "Everyone, just shut up! We have to brave this stupid walk and complaining won't help." After a bit of silence, he continued: "Anyone have a map?"

Bulma pulled out an electronic GPS she had. But seeing that they had no idea where they were, she figured it to be useless. Then, to everyone's surprise, Krillin pulled out a paper map.

"Hey! I forgot I had this!"

"Ugh! You stupid 8-ball!" 18 yelled as she smacked his back hard.

"Enough of this discovery crap... Put those two things together and figure out where the heck we are," Vegeta ordered.

"Don't order us around, Vegeta," Bulma said to him in a low tone.

After much difficulty, controversy, and observing their surroundings, the group finally figured out where they were: 12 miles SSW of Mt. Fuji, and then there was another 9.8 miles from there to ChiChi's aunt's house.

"UGH! At least we know where we are!"

"Let's get moving."

"Alright."

"Wait!"

"What is it now?"

"What if one of us get left behind?"

"No one will get left behind!"

"You never know that! I see it happen all the time on Channel Expl--"

"KRILLIN!" Everyone screamed at once.

"You, nor anyone else, is going to get left behind!" Bulma reassured him.

"But--"

"Listen-- if you are that concerned, we will have compass buddies. That's where you stick by one of the others at ALL times. Therefore, if one of you decides to examine something for one second, the other must pay attention and stay behind also. Get it?"

"Got it!"

"Good!"

"Alright then! I am with Goku!" ChiChi claimed. She gleamed as she ran over to the blushing, handsome man.

"I got Krillin!" 18 cried as she trotted over to Krillin's side.

"I guess that leaves you with me, onna."

"Vegeta, I have a na--"

He began to walk away from her, stopping her mid-sentence in shock. "Vegeta! You can't leave me behind! I'm your compass buddy!" The two other girls chuckled lightly to one another, as the guys did as well. 18 glanced up and caught Goku's expression, suddenly connecting her inside joke about Bulma with Goku and Krillin's joke/secret about Vegeta. ChiChi and Krillin locked eyes also, then they all looked at one another.

"Oh my Kami!" ChiChi turned purple and fell backwards. But no worries- Goku cuaght her! Krillin and 18 eyed each other and began to laugh lightly.

"They like each other, don't they?" 18 asked Goku lightly in a whisper. They all knew Vegeta had a good sense of hearing.

"Ha ha! I guess so! How long has Bulma liked him?" Goku replied.

"I dunno! I guess since the night we all met!"

"Yeah, Vegeta is so stubborn, but Goku got it out of him. Haha! way to go buddy!" Krillin exclaimed, also in a whisper, as he high-fived Goku. The four of them looked back over at Vegeta and Bulma who were now arguing about Kami knows what.

"They're perfect for each other!"

**_(About 1 hour later...)_**

The six of them had been following in couples for sometime now, and none had fallen behind. It seemed like a waste of their time, to Vegeta that is, until suddenly Bulma tripped and fell to the ground. Since he was her compass buddy (he wouldn't have done it otherwise... his liking to her would have been to noticable if he had), he stopped and helped her to her feet. How beautiful she lookedto him! He invisioned the leaves in her hair as a crown of flowers, the stick she grabbed to support herself as a staff of gold, and the dirt on her face and body looking more like pixie dust of gold on her. She was an angel to him.

"Vegeta?...(no response)... VEGETA?"

"Huh? Wha'...?" he replied after snapping out of his dream world.

"You... were in a daze. Your eyes were glazed over. You alright?" Bulma questioned to him.

_'She's worried about me?'_

"Of course I'm alright! What kind of weakling do I look like to you?" Anger was the only way for him to conceal his true feelings. Poor guy...

"Well...OK... whatever you say Veget--... Hey! Where'd everyone go?"

Looking around, Vegeta realized Bulma had made a good observation: the others had left them! This wasn't suppose to happen! Frantically climbing on top of a nearby stump, Bulma glanced around a whole 360 degrees, hoping to see them or at least hear them in the distance.

"Woman! I thought you said that no one--"

"I know what I said! This wasn't suppose to happen. Oh dear! Where could they have--"

"Ugh! Stop your whining! We'll catch up to them. We were only stopped for a about a minute."

"They sure traveled far in one minute, baka-yarou."

Glaring at her, they both started marching through the shubbery, trees, and over streams, looking for signs of recent travelers who may have passed through the area. He started getting only a tad bit worried, more for the girl next to him rather than himself, so he grasped her wrists and held on. She glanced down, noticing that he was holding her close to him. Warming up inside, she calmed down a bit, and followed even closer to his side. The man's eyes shot wide open in surprise; he wasn't used to being so close to her, both mentally and physically. He started perspirating out of anxiety as he looked off to his side where Bulma was not walking. 'How embarrassing!' He cursed to himself. They continued trudging until they came upon a waterfall.

"They're not here, nor have we seen any tracks from them... Vegeta?"

"What?"

"I--" she was scared to admit it to him. She was so vulnerable! "I... I'm scared."

Gazing over to her, he saw the true fear in her eyes. She wasn't trembling, but he knew she wanted to. Sitting down on a rock, he patted beside him, motioning for her to join him for a moment to breathe and settle down. As she sat next to him, he tensed up, but not meaning to. Noticing this, Bulma decided to take her chances and asked his high arrogance if he himself was not just a bit nervous as well. He nodded slightly, blushed, and turned the other cheek. It was already decided that he be the main captain who stayed calm during stressful situations; she was the information and resource center. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his hand closest to her around her waist and pulled her closer. Now he was the one who needed to relax.

_(A/N: If anyone has seen "Six Days, Seven Nights" with Harrison Ford, it's kinda one of those situations, where the "leader" is about to go insane, but needs to stay strong.)_

Bulma was well aware of how she put him in charge of guidance, due to how she was NOT good at geography, but she also knew how important she was to their survival: she had the GPS! But it hadn't picked up and other humans in the area. It was her turn to relax partner.

"Vegeta, we're going to be OK you know. I know I'm scared, but we're gonna make it through this. Just wait and see!", she encouraged cheerfully.

"I'm not scared about being out here without the others and not knowing where we are..."

"You're not?"

"Iie..."

"Then what are you afraid of? You're all tense!" After sometime with no response from him, she decided to take a plunge and ask a question he might not be happy to hear. "Is...Is it me?" _'Oh Kami I hope not!'_, she thought to herself worriedly.

His muscles tightened and his right leg twitched at the question, giving Bulma some lead and assurance that she was on the right path.

"Why?" Looking over at him, she could feel a thick, dull knot in her throat. It caused so much pressure, that her eyes watered-up andshe almost couldn't see clearly. It started to swell as she choked and held up salty tears. But she wasn't able to manage all of them, and one small, sparkling drop slid down her smooth face, wiping away the dirt that laid in its path upon her face. He lifted his sight to view her expression as he saw this look of utter disappointment and hurt. It made his heart twist in opposite directions as well as making him sick to his stomach. He never met to hurt her, if anything. His head started throbbing as he felt a large hole in his soul grow cold. He felt so lonely. More lonely than he had ever felt. How could this feeling of sadness have taken over himso swiftly in front of her? To him, it hurt to look her in the eyes, causing a strong, stinging and throbbing feeling between his brows. But yet, those eyes comforted him.Vegeta turned away while heavy-hearted tears lined and stained the face of the weeping beauty that sat next to him. Kami damn him!He couldn't take it any longer.

"Bulma..." he said gently, in a quiet tone.

Raising her head up and turning to look at him again, she replied with, "What did you just call me?"

"Bulma. Listen, I..." He already had difficulty talking, so early in the conversation! "I... I don't mean to be scared of you. I've been alone all my life, and I'm not used to... this..."

"What is 'this', Vegeta?"

" 'This' being a feeling that's grown inside of me. Everytime I see someone merry and bouncing around like a fool-- it sickens me. I've never had to deal with being 'merry', 'gay', 'happy', call it what you wi--"

"You're happy, Vegeta?"

"Stop interrupting me onna!... Hai, I feel that emotion. It's odd and I don't know how to take it. I'm a man now, onna! Have been for a long time! I don't --"

"**A man isn't a man unless he can love, Vegeta**!" Bulma screamed at him.

He grew silent asher wordssuck in.

"Do you not consider me the man that I am?" They looked at each other hard and deep.

"No, Vegeta. I see you as a man who can love, not onewho can't. And, call me crazy, but I feel you do."

"You're so foolish, woman. A man needs no one but himse--"

"**LIAR**!" The blue-haired belle screamed so loud that her voice echoed, carrying the heartsick and dejected emotion through the woodsthat Bulma has carried with her the whole trip. Tears were now streaming down her face, and Vegeta realized how she blended into the waterfall which lay behind her. Vegeta stared at her with a shocked expression, which formed into a look of distress and being pain-stricken.

He whispered so softly to her that she barely heard his confession. "You're right, you damned onna." She looked up at him with confused sorrowful eyes, looking for an answer. He decided since she was actually listening to him, he should continue before she interludes again. "You know what it's like to wake-up every, Kami-forsaken morningto be alone? to not have anyone who cares for you and vice versa? Then suddenly, someone comes along and the fear of being hurt, the fear of losing someone only to be alone again swamps your every thought as your heart starts to change and enjoy the company of that someone? It's a losing situation! In the end, you're always hurt! It's so difficult to care for someone... Do you understand what I'm trying to explain to you onna?" His face was red and stained with tears also. He has never, EVER let ANYONE hear that from him, not even Goku.

Taken aback, she sat silent for a little bit, as he sat back down.

"So that's how you really feel, is it Vegeta?" He just glared at her. "And that's how you feel about me, isn't it?" He turned his head away, ashamed of letting himself get carried awayover one girl. Then he felt small arms around his shoulders and arms, squeezing gently but tightly.

"I never thought you'd ever feel that way about me, Vegeta. You were always so cruel and crude. I always tried impressing you. Did you know that?" A grunt was all that came from him. "Vegeta, look at me!"

He abruptly spun around, only to come face to face with her big, blue eyes. His eyes met theirs as chemistry was sent between them. His eyes were dark, so dark, as if made of black stone. But she knew there was more. He just got lost in hers, nothing more to say about that! She let her grip go some as she straightened her back and leaned backwards to get a better view of his face. How come she never saw this much emotional ditress in him before was beyond her. Then a voice was heard that brought them both back to Earth, one that would help lead them out of this mess of a forest. One that could--

"Guys?"

The others had found them!

* * *

AH HA! A big part of the story, but not the biggest. I do see now that this was more dramatic chapterthan a comedic one, but it'll get back to comedy shortly, no fear! I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please send me suggestions and reviews!Ja neeveryone!

PriscillaChan


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the previously mentioned trading card XD**

_Hello everyone! I promised some more comedy, so here ya go! Hope ya'll enjoy the new chapter. R&R!

* * *

_

_Last time in "A Weekend Out":_

"Vegeta, look at me!"

He abruptly spun around, only to come face to face with her big, blue eyes. His eyes met theirs as chemistry was sent between them. His eyes were dark, so dark, as if made of black stone. But she knew there was more. He just got lost in hers, nothing more to say about that! She let her grip go some as she straightened her back and leaned backwards to get a better view of his face. How come she never saw this much emotional ditress in him before was beyond her. Then a voice was heard that brought them both back to Earth, one that would help lead them out of this mess of a forest. One that could--

"Guys?"

The others had found them!

* * *

Taken aback and shocked beyond belief, the two looked to their left to find their best friends standing there, watching this confrontation occur. Noticing she still had her arms around Vegeta, Bulma quickly removed them and gave a big, sheepish, and embarrassed grin, a deep blush staining her cheeks. 

"Hey... guys! How long have you been standing there?" Bulma questioned thorugh her plastered grin.

"I think the question that should be asked is why were your arms just around Vegeta's neck, B," Chichi commented, smirking a little.

"Uh..." What was she to say?

"Listen, that's not improtant right now. Why did you four leave us when she tripped? Didn't you care to see if we were still behind you?" Vegeta questioned, glaring at all four of them.

"Well, you see, we only realized you two had fallen behind when he hadn't heard you two arguing for some time. Eh heh," Krillin replied nervously.

"_You've got to be kidding me_..." Veggie-head mumbled to himself.

"Did you have any luck finding other people or some road exits?"

"Well... we found you guys!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully. "We could hear you two from a mile aw--"

"No, honey, no luck," ChiChi replied gloomly. Bulma started walking towards the others as she realized Vegeta didn't budge.

"Come on, Vegeta! Let's get out of these woods!" Grunting, the guy behind her rose and followed her, along with the others, around the woods until they reached pavement again.

"Oh, thank Kami!" 18 cried as she fell to her knees and began kissing the pavement.

"Uh...ok...18?" Krillin was starting to wonder if 18 was happier to see the road rather than her best friend!

"Huh?" Realizing what she was still doing, she got up to her feet in a hurry. "Right.. sorry!"

"Well, does anyone see any markers?" Bulma asked. Then she and Goku spotted a sign that said "Mount Fuji. 10 miles. Exit 17A."

"Alright! Let's get on the road!"

Yet again, they began strolling down the highway, lugging their baggage upon their backs and waterbottles in hand.

**(30 minutes later...)**

The sun was really hot now...

"Phew! The sun is blazing! How much longer?"

"We appear to be about 9 miles away now."

"Man!"

"Quit your whining, woman."

"Shut it, Vegeta!"

The continued walking, looking for any roadside gas stations. They had no luck until about 1 hour later, when they spotted a yellow and blue gasoline station sign in the distance.

(ding dong) The door chimed as they all walked in. A hill-billy stood behind the cash register, watching the TV that hung above, broadcasting the local, national, and international news. Meanwhile, the girls ran over to the deodorant section, then to the food aisle. The three males decided to visit the nice, icy, drink section. After rigning up everything, Krillin spotted a pay phone near the entrance/exit outside of the store.

"Alright! Guys, look! A phone! Can you believ--"

"Move it shorty! I got the quarters!" Chichi screached as she bumped the little bald one out of the way and ran to the phone. They all circle around her as she placed in 50 cents. Dialing the number for the local towing service (according to the dangling phone book on a chain), the brunette waited and listened to about 4 rings before someone picked up.

"Hello! Thank you for calling Yoshi and Brothers' Towing service. If you would like to make a donation to our company, please press ichi. If you would like to report an accident, please press ni. Otherwise, please stay on the line to speak with one of our rep--"

(Beep!)

After a few more rings, a man with a grungy voice answered the phone.

"Thank you for calling Yoshi and Brothers' Towing service. How can I help you?"

"Konnichiwa! Mau ChiChi desu. I'd like to report that my party's two vehicles have been stranded on the side of the road, about 15 miles SSW of Mount Fuji on route--"

"Ma'am, your vehicles have alreayd been reported and towed. Would you like to pick them up?"

"Well, we'd love to have them repaired and fixed up before we picked them up! Has that been taken care of?" ChiChi asked.

"Ma'am, we just tow the things. We don't fix them. Would you like us to call the local repair shop and you can pick 'em up there?"

"That'd be wonderful."

"Ok, we're going to call Piccolo's Repair Shop and Services. You can pick your vehicles up in two days. Does that suit your fancy, ma'am?" The man on the other end of the line questioned mockingly.

"Yes, it does. Thank you," Chi growled as she hung up the phone. Looking around at her anxious friends, she informed them of what was going to happen. Finally knowing their future wasn't too dull, they all walked over to a near-by diner and waied till they were seated.

"Man... you said they were going to have the trucks ready in a coupel of days, right ChiChi?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah..."

"So where are we going to stay until then? I saw a couple of hotels on the other side of the street."

Everyone glanced around at each other, getting into a discussion about how they should go about things. Finally coming to a decision and accepting the suggestion, they ordered their food, drinks, ate, and headed on over to the hotelsover yonder.

Walking into the first hotel, Bonsai Inn, Bulma walked over to the receptionist area and asked about the vacancy. With no such luck as to even a small bed room, she walked back over to the other 5 and motioned them to leave. Hopefully, the other hotel would be somewhat vacant. As they crossed the parking lot, they gaped at the fountains, statues and pathways which surrounded and decorated the exterior of the hotel.

"Hmm.. pretty fancy."

"This should do! I have the money, so we should have no problem. There don't seem to be many cars here," Bulma exclaimed optimistically. The six of them mosied on in and Bulma made her way up to yet, another receptionist desk.

"Are there rooms available for up to six people?" Bulma asked the uptight-appearing receptionist.

"May I ask why you would need such a room in this fine hotel in the first place?"

"Uh... to sleep in for a couple of day?" Bulma was already growing aggitated with this snobby old woman.she didn't make a very nice impression.

"Ma'am, we only give rooms to those of us who truely can afford to even step foot into a hotel such as this magnificant one."

Bulma stared at the middle-aged, over-make-uped, plaster-haired lady with a look of utter surprise and anger. Suddenly, before she could snap back, a younger receptionist farther down the counter called to Bulma, asking if she could be of any service. Glaring at the old lady, Bulma walked over to the younger one.

"Hello! My name is Lunch. How can I be of service to you?" the blue-haired doll asked sweetly.

Bulma smiled and explained her and the others' situation.

"Ah, I see! Yes, we do have a few open rooms! How many would suit your fancy?"

"Two rooms, one with two double beds and a couch, and the other with two king-sized beds would be wonderful!" Bulma really liked this chick; she was so much kinder than the other one.

"Is that all?" Bulma nodded, glancing back to the others, who waited patiently for her, with a big grin on her face. The friends straightened themselves in their chairs/sofas, as they waited for Bulma to return. "Alright then! The total for two days and two rooms comes to 24,000 yen."

"I hope you take Tokyo Express!" Bulma smiled as she watched Launch giggle and print out the receipt. "Sign here and here... Thank you! Here are your room keys! Check out time is 11 a.m. in two days. Enjoy your stay!"

"Domo argiatou!" Bulma exclaimed. Things were definetly turning around for the better. She rushed back to the others, who all then followed her up to their rooms.

Lunch caught a whift of the dirt from Bulma's shirt as she watched the girl trot away. The dust danced around her face as she began to sniffle, cough, and then:

"Achoo!"

Uh oh! Lunch was Lunch no more! It was...dun dun dun... Kushami!

The hostile blonde glanced over to Evy, the mean old witch from earlier, and sneered at her. She didn't like Evy at all. Why, Evy had once flirted with one of her (Kushami's) exes: Tien! Evy looked up from her paperwork and computer with a hesistant manner, feeling eyes peering into her skull. Looking over at Kushami, sweatdrops formed as her pupils got smaller.

"Kuso-chikusoo..." the older woman cursed to herself.

_(Back to the group of buddies...)_

"Walking into a large room with two double beds and a large couch, the guys smirked as they entered their room. Flipping on a light switch, Vegeta saw that this was a very, VERY nice hotel room. Not quite a suite... but getting there. The cool air-condition was comforting and refreshing as the boys threw down their bags and claimed where they were to sleep-- Krillin left with the couch. Meanwhile, in the room next door, the girls were getting a feel for their own little area of relaxation. There was a small refridgerator, large bathroom, TV with digital cable as well as a VCR/DVD player, and a soft sofa against the windows. Don't worry, the boys all had his as well, including room service for both parties. The guys and girls each took turns taking showers and getting changed to go out to dinner in a hour.

_(Girl's room...)_

Flipping on the television, 18 channel-surfed until she approached one of Japan's at-home shopping networks. Once she was in the shower, ChiChi dominated the TV and watched "The Food Network." Last but not least, Bulma got a chance to watch TV while getting dressed, since she was the first in the shower, and flipped to the local technology channel. The girls were all prepping themselves nicely as there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Bulma questionedto the others, as she approached the door (FYI: they're all dressed now.)

Opening it, she was overwhelmed with shock as she spotted who was at the door, waiting for her. The other two glanced over and gasped, spotting the figure behind Bulma.

"Yamucha?"

_(Guy's room...)_

Just as well, the men were preparing for dinner, as they also decided to watch some TV. Goku had control of the remote this time.

"ESPN?"

"Turn it!" Krillin and Vegeta yelled in unison.

(flips channel)

"Tech TV?"

"NO!"

(flips channel again)

"International Boxing Channel?"

"Hai!" the other two exclaimed as they pounced into their claimed areas, preparing to watch the show.

Yet, something was out of place. Vegeta could feel this energy coming from somewhere, but where and what it was, he couldn't tell. It didn't feel right. Shifting his eyes to the door, he thought he might as well check on the females. Getting up and placing hs feet on the floor, Vegeta started walking to the door.

"Uh, Vegeta? Where ya going buddy?" Goku questioned. Vegeta never missed boxing, so this sturck an anxious nerve in Goku. He decided to get up and follow him, knowing something was wrong. Krillin administered this thought too, and figured he better follow too... just in case, ya know? Without a care that the other two were following him, Vegeta focused his acute hearing skills and listened. 'Yamucha?' was all he heard. Vegeta's eyes shot open and filled with anger as he realized that his old classmate, who was always a big flirt, was talking with Bulma. He turned around to look at Goku and Krillin, who were also in a state of shock. They remembered him as well, and didn't want to risk him flirting with their girls either!...well, maybe not "their" girls yet, but soon enough, they hoped! What was that baka doing here? Opening the door, Vegeta stepped out and stared with alarm at the spiky-haired lad standing in front of the girls' doorway. Turning around to his right, the scar-faced boy rested his gaze upon three of his previous classmates. His first reaction was the desire to run and hide, seeing how there were three of them and one of him. Then confidence took over, resulting in a smirk on his face, remembering that he was in front of his ex and her two best friends, who he always found to be quite attractive. But then he wondered to himself why the three guys looked so alarmed. His mind didn't have enough time to think as he received a blow to the stomach.

"Hey!" Yamucha cried as he leaned over. That had knocked the wind out of him. Looking up at her, he caught her death glare as 18 and ChiChi appeared behind her. "Temee..." he growled at her, receiving a smirk from Bulma.

"Yurusunai, Yamucha-kun. You know you hurt me bad-- you broke your promise to me that you'd follow the law. But instead, you went and got yourself arrested for robbery! That almost ruined my family and I's reputation! And you expect me to forgive you! And that time you went off with Zarbon to that strip club! YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU?" Bulma was so angry with him! Vegeta was about to cut in earlier, but seeing her reaction, he backed off. He never knew they dated...

Yamucha started to laugh as hesneered over to Vegeta, catching Vegeta's death glare. "Suit yourself, you--"

_WHAM!_

"Vegeta?" Bulma cried outloud.

Staring down at him, the angered man ordered, "Get lost."

Enough was done. Yamucha got to his feet (again) and started walking off. After looking back once more, he made his way down the nearest set of stairs, toward the bar near the dining room. Once Yamucha disappeared, Vegeta raised his view to Bulma, catching eyesight with one another. He smirked as he started walking back into his room, but Bulma caught up to him. Goku and Krillin decided to check up on the other two girls and made sure they were alright.

Back in Vegeta's room, Bulma began asking all sorts of questions about how Vegeta and the guys knew Yamucha, but Vegeta asked her the same question. After much explaining on both parts, they sat down and flipped on the TV.

"Wow... what a coincidence, ya know?"

Vegeta smirked and nodded in agreement. Glancing down at his watch, he proclaimed it was time to leave for dinner. Before ordering the others to follow, the girls and guys finished up their routine within the next 5 minutes, and they all headed out, across the parking lot, to a nearby semi-fancy restaraunt.

While enjoying their dinner (Goku perhaps a little too much), a stage nearby in the room was lit up and a jazz band took the stands. With soft, live jazz music playing, this was turning out to be an alright event for all of them. About 45 minutes later, they decide that it's time to head back over to the hotel and see if any movies were on TV.

To their luck, there was a couple they could all agree on: "Rush Hour 1" and "'2".

Ah, what an night!

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter, folks! PLEASE, I beg of you, read and review. I'd love to hear more suggestions! Take care and good night everyone!**

Priscilla-Chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! (cries)**

_A/n: I'm sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I was so preoccupied with other activies... but here it is! Hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

_

Chapter 6

After both of the movies had concluded, it was time ot hit the sack. The boys groaned as they lifted themselves from the girls' furniture and made their way to the door. Saying goodnight with hugs and kisses on the cheeks, the boys headed over to their room.

**_(In the girls' room...)_**

Plopping down on their beds after getting changed, washing faces, brushing teeth, and the works, the three friends curled up under the covers, ready to get some sleep. The night had been wonderful: romantic, fun, funny, and overall enjoyable. Bulma turned to her side as she saw ChiChi and 18 snuggled under the comforter and multiple blankets in the other bed. She tried making out who was still awake,staring at the moonlight that bounced off of their backs.

"Chi? 18? Ya'll Awake?"

_No response._

"ChiChi? 18?", she called a little louder. With yet again no response, Bulma layed the rest of her down and turned over onto her right side, facing away from the others and the window as well.

"Huh?" 18 called suddenly as she awoke from her deep slumber. She glanced over to Bulma was now snoring like a lawn mower. Wide-eyed, 18 figured she had a stuffy nose from the air condition. Getting up, she walked over to turn it down, then spun around when the curiosity to examine Bulma overtook her. She was sure her friend had called her name. Leaning in closely, she could feel the steady, yet loud, breathing coming from the blue-haired girl. As she leant in closer trying to see if Bulmawas actuallyasleep, Bulma felt that "feeling" in her forehead's chakra sensing that someone was right there in front of her. Popping her eyes open suddenly, she came face to face with 18, who as well became in a state of surprise. Both girls yelped as they pulled back from one another and trying to silence each other, as to not wake Chichi.

"What were you doing, lil missy?" Bulma asked harshly in a whisper.

"Uh.. seeing if you were actually asleep... you snore really loud, you know that?"

Glaring at 18, Bulma rose into a sitting position on the side of the bed. "It sure was cold in here. It's warmer now... ahhh..." Bulma observed as she cuddled into the blankets wrapped in her lap.

"Yeah. I--"

"Hey! I got an idea!"

"Oh Kami... What is it now B?" 18 questioned in a exhausted tone.

"Let's spy on the boys!" 18 just stared in shock at her. 'How could she want to do something like that? They'd surely notice, and then they would get caught, and then the boys would get mad at them and then...' 18 stopped her mind from wandering.

Sighing, she gave in. "Should we wake sleepy-head over there?", she asked, pointing to ChiChi.

"Um..." Bulma really had to use her thinking skills on this one. In one case, Chi would get super angry with them and spit sharp remarks at them for waking her from her beauty sleep. On the otherhand...

"Ok!" They both trotted over to ChiChi, both clad in the itsy-bitsy baby doll nightgowns (Bulma's maroon and 18's a deep green), and gently tapped ChiChi on the shoulder. Just a twitch, but no success in waking the resting brunette. Trying once more, but with syncronized whispers of her name, ChiChi shot up in bed, startled like a deer in headlights.

"Wha--huh?" She glanced around and came face-to-face with two very dear, annoying, nosy, in-your-face friends of hers. Glaring at them both, she opened her mouth to scream at them, only to be repressed by Bulma's hand over her mouth and 18 holding her down. They eyed the onyx-haired girl mischeviously, as they pulled her from bed and led her to the suites doorway. Bulma grabbed the room card with her free hand and the silently made their way out into the carpeted hallway. Walking only a few meters down, the girls leaned on the door, listening for any sounds coming from the boys room. After about 5 minutes, they heard a toilet flushing, and one of the guys walking back to bed. Giggling like little children, they stopped short as they heard the footsteps halt. 'Uh oh!' Bulm thought to herself as she heard the footsteps heading towards the door. She signaled and the girls made a mad dash to hide behind anything they could find, due to the fact there was not enough time to get back into the room without being heard by their loud rustling. Bulma ducked inside of an elevator clearing, 18 threw herself behind a tall indoor plant, and ChiChi crouched on the steps of nearby stairs.

**_(Back in the guys' room...)_**

Goku approached the door and opened it swiftly in hopes of catching the lil' sneekers who made the giggles he heard outside of their door. Leaning his body out into the hallway, than stepping out as well, he glanced around, listening closely for little noises. The girls witnessed hislistening outfor small sounds and held their breath as he walked forward and leaned over their balcony. After once again checking the hall from outside their room, he stepped back inside.

"Who was that?" Krillin questioned non-chalantly. He was lounging on the sofa, watching the television.

"No one, I guess..."

"What do you mean, you 'guess'?" Vegeta questioned. He despised unsure answers. Let alone the fact they were watching a late night movie, which he found irritatingto be interrupted from. Goku shrugged as he made his way back to the bed. He pounced onto the bed, landing on his stomach, and shoved a handful of the buttery and salty popcorn, which lay in a bag nearby, into his huge mouth. Grunting, Vegeta got up and approached the door, nerved by not knowing who or what it was that had distracted Goku.

**_(Back to the girls...)_**

The girls had cautiously watched Goku walk backto his room and close the door behind him. About 10 second later, they found it safe to regather in the hall, hoping for a second chance of spying.

"They must be up. Goku says he's usually the first to go to bed, but he seemed wide-awake if you ask me," ChiChi stated. The others nodded in acknowledgement of that factor and tip-toed back over to the door, huddled together like children in a in an unknown territory. As Bulma layed her ear against the door, she heard creaking again, and started panicking with the others. These footsteps were lighter, so they hadn't noticed them before. They were close now. The girls rose to their feet from crouching positions and startedto turn away when the door flung open.

Vegeta stepped out into the hall, eyeing both direction in search of any passer-bys, wrong-doers, suspicious people, spying people... But he saw nothing. Narrowing his eyes, he turned around briefly and almost slammed the door when he closed it behind him.

The three girls were hiding behind a large statue of a Japanese-version of Venus. That was TOO close for their own good. This was too dangerous, too noticable, too...

"Hey! I have an idea!" 18 whispered excitedly. The other two girls glanced over to her confused, but expectedly. "Why don't we listen through our walls into their room?"

"Genius!" ChiChi cried quietly, only loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"Hey!" Bulma cried out in protest.

"Ugh... Yes, we know you're the brainiest of us. Chill out!"

Making their way back into their room quietly, they tip-toed over to their one of the extremely large beds and pressed their ears up to it. They heard a movie playing-- sounded like and action/romance-- and then heard some creaking... again. The footsteps went over to the wall that divided their rooms and stopped.

"Uh... do you think they hea--"

"We could hear you girls from a mile away." Oh no...

The girls jolted back in surprise as they heard some light snickering, chuckling and giggling-- the giggling coming form Goku.

"Ve--Vegeta?" Bulma stuttered.

"You littel women should be in bed right now, don't you think?" Vegeta replied mockingly.

"Hey! You don't call US little women, you little arrogant--"

"Bulma!" 18 said harshly as she smacked her friend's head.

"What are you guys watching?" ChiChi asked.

"None of your Kami forsaken business, you stupid female."

"Vegeta! Go to--"

"ChiChi..." 18 warned.

"Fine... whatever..." ChiChi slumped back onto the bed for a brief time like a little, tempered child.

"Oh Vegeta! Go to bed you grumpy oaf!"

"What did you call me, woman?"

"Goodnight!... And turn off that television! You guys need rest too."

With that, the girls settled back into bed, giggling lightly to one another. Right before Bulma's eyes closed and her ears ignored all sounds, she heard the television in the other room turn off.

Ah.. peace and quiet...

* * *

_Well folks! This is the end of this chapter! I'm sorry I took FOREVER on it, but I've been busy wiht a bunch of other things. I hope you enjoyed it! There is going to be one more chapter... I'm almost done with this story! (tears up). Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I need to get to bed. Night everyone!_

**PriscillaChan86**


End file.
